Incomplete
by writingisrelaxing
Summary: Alternative ending for the episode "The Wanders": At the last moment, Wander backs away and tries to convince Sylvia that he doesn't need his helpless part, but he can't change her mind and runs away. (Rated K plus instead of K cause... I don't really know)
1. Chapter 1: Run away

Author's note: I'm spanish. That means this fanfic will surely be full of weird sentences and words, and maybe some grammar errors. If you enjoy it at least a little bit, please tell me how can I improve it ^^ Oh and if someone seems out of character... or, well, anything you think it's somehow wrong, please let me know too! Kbye

* * *

"YEEEEHAAAAW!" cheered Wander, feeling better than ever. He landed on top of his best friend Sylvia with a heroic pose.

"Wander? Are... are you OK?" asked Sylvia, still concerned. "I'm more than OK, I'm PERFECT!" he answered, while he jumped with joy. "Now come, trusty steed! It's time to stop that heartless evildoer Lord Hater ONCE AND FOR ALL! HIYAA!" Then he whipped her reins and they started moving towards the exit of the cave.

"Wait, what? Stop?" asked Sylvia. "Yes! I am a good guy! And he is a bad guy! And I stop him!" explained Wander, very convinced. At this, Sylvia halted just before the exit. "No, no no no. The Wander I know wants to befriend Hater, not stop him..."

When she looked back to Wander, she noticed something weird: The crystals of the cave were still reflecting the other Wanders. "Wait. Why are all these other Wanders still up there? Something's not right..." Before she could figure it out by herself, the zen Wander pointed with his finger downwards. Following this direction, Sylvia found one last empty crystal, considerably smaller than the others. "Wander... That crystal has no reflection! We're still missing some part of you!"

"That's OK! I'm A LOT better without this! Let's go GO GO!" Insisted Wander, pulling back her reins, impatient to get out of that cave. But Sylvia wasn't going to take any of that. "No. I've learned my lesson: Every part of you is important." She dropped Wander back at the crystal stump and walked away, in search of the last Wander.

It didn't take long to find him: He was small as child, curled up in a corner of the cave, shaking. She approached carefully to take a better look and, when he noticed her, he looked back at her with a terrified expression that crushed her soul. Sylvia stood still for a second, feeling bad for him. She didn't expect to find this. "The helper seeks to help, because he knows what it is to be helpless." clarified the zen Wander.

"Hey little guy. It's ok I won't hurt you..." Said Sylvia softly, as she extended her hands towards him. He looked at her hands, then at her again, not sure if he should trust her. "Come on!" Sylvia encouraged him with a caring smile. This convinced the little Wander, who finally accepted her help with a tiny smile and let her carry him in her arms. Looking at her, all he said was "Home" with a small voice.

Sylvia walked back to the other Wander to reunite the two. The more complete Wander REALLY didn't want that last part of him. But, deep inside, he knew he had to accept it sooner or later. So he just stood there, unable to look, waiting for it...

But no! At the last moment, he backed away. "WAIT! I... Can't we just stay like this?" He said with his hands in front of him in a stop gesture. Sylvia sighed. "No, Wander. I want the REAL you back." Wander moved another step back, looking at Sylvia apprehensively and then at the little Wander, who looked more confused than anything.

"Wander, look, I know you don't wanna do this, but you really DO wanna do this! I know you! Better than you! Um... Ok this is confusing. The thing is... you'll thank me later. Now please come back here so we can end this and get out of this place?"

Wander started sweating. Just the thought of having that helpless feeling again made him shake and want to run away. He took another step back. Now Sylvia was starting to get annoyed. "Wander? What are you doing buddy? Come on, get back here!"

But Wander insisted. "Please! You... you don't understand. I REALLY don't need that part of myself! I'm fine! I'm better than ever! And it's still me! Little happy guy wandering around and..." "Helping folks?" Interrupted Sylvia. At this, Wander looked away, feeling guilty.

With a more understanding expression, she continued: "Wander, you're my best friend, and I want the best for you! I wouldn't do this if it weren't for your own good. Please... just let me help you." Wander hesitated... then he took another step back. "Wander..." Said Sylvia, concerned. Suddenly he started running towards the exit of the cave, without looking back. "WANDER WAIT!" Sylvia started running behind him, but after a short chase, she lost him.

Hiding behind some bushes, Wander watched Sylvia looking for him. When she was far enough, he looked down. "I'm sorry, Syl..." He sat down at the grass with his head resting on top of his knees, hugging his legs. "I'm so sorry, but I can't do it..." tears peeped out from his eyes... but never fell down. Crying wouldn't fix anything. He closed his eyes and sighed. Then, a rush of optimism suddenly overtook him. "It's ok," he said, looking at the sky with a sad smile, "she'll be fine. And I'll be fine too!" He stood up, more convinced. "Oh, I bet she'll even change her mind sometime! And we'll meet again and we'll be together again! Yeah that sounds alright!" Not too far away, he heard Sylvia still calling for him. "...But for now, I should go somewhere else." He grabbed the orbble juice from his hat and left the planet, trying not to think too much about his decision, forcing a smile just for himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Help

Author's note: One thousand thank-yous for my one and only reviewer! You are the reason I'm still writing this :)  
So, here comes the second chapter! I hope you (and other people) like it!

* * *

Wander had been walking through space for a while, trying to get as far as he could from the planet of the cave, when suddenly he felt hungry. He decided he was far enough and looked around in search of a habitable planet. Soon enough, he found one and descended on it.

The planet was very lively, with plenty of plants and animals. But Wander was not familiar with any of the possibly edible fruits he encountered, so he prefered not to risk them being poisonous and kept looking for something safe to eat. Or a town. Whatever came first.

"Help!" cried a childlike voice, not too far away. Wander ran towards the source of the voice and arrived to a creek. "Heeeelp! Someone! PLEASE!" came the voice again. Wander looked around and found a little white mouse-like creature in the middle of the river, grabbed to a branch with his eyes closed, trying not to let go. The current wasn't that strong, but it would easily carry away a little mouse like that one.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" said Wander. He quickly reached for his hat and pulled out a fishing rod, with which he fished the kid out of danger.

Once he was on land, the mouse opened his eyes and looked around, not believing he was finally safe. When he saw Wander with the fishing rod, he jumped out of joy and ran towards him.

"OOOH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" the child attempted to hug Wander, although it was difficult with those tiny arms.

Wander carefully hugged back, "Hey, no prob! You seemed like you needed a hand, so..." and he put the mouse down on the floor.

"YES! Oh, woah, that was close! I could have... If you hadn't come... I..." the mouse seemed lost in thought. Then he looked away and sat down, covering his eyes with his hands, and sighed. "I'm so stupid..." Wander looked at him, confused. When he was about so say something, the mouse continued; "I should have never ran away from home... I should have known this would happen..."

"Wait, you ran away from home? Why?" asked Wander. The mouse threw his hands in the air, "'Cause of my overprotective parents!" Then he crossed his arms with an angry expression... that soon turned into sadness, and he started to cry. "...but now I guess they were right. I CAN'T take care of myself..."

Wander placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Now, now. Don't be like that. You're still growing! It's OK to need someone to take care of you at your age..." Quickly, the mouse rubbed his eyes to dry his tears and looked down, feeling sheepish. Wander now extended his hand to him: "Folks call me Wander. What's your name?"

The mouse looked at his hand, and at him. Then he stood up and shook hands: "T-Tidsy. My name is Tidsy."

"Well, Tidsy, nice to meet you!" said Wander with a bright smile, while he energetically shook his hand. Suddenly, they heard a loud roar. "What was that?!" Said Tidsy, scared.

"Oh, that? I'm just hungry." explained Wander matter-of-factly. "Say... you wouldn't know where I can find some food? Maybe there's a town around, or..."

"Well, yes, there is a town," Wander got his hopes up- "but I'm lost right now so I don't know how to get there." -only to loose them again. "I don't even know how to get back home! I thought I was going the right way following this river, but I'm not sure anymore. I have never been in this part of the forest before..." He covered his eyes with his hands again, "Aaaaw, what am I going to do...?"

"Hey, don't worry! I may be new here, but with some effort and a good attitude, I'm sure we'll be able to find our way!"

"You... you'll help me get back home?"

Wait. Help...? Yes, helping! "Of course I will help you!" He answered. Then they heard another roar. "That wasn't me."

"I know. It was me." said Tidsy. He sighed, "I could grab some mushrooms to eat from around here, like I do everyday. But I don't know how to make a fire to cook them."

"GASP! There are edible mushrooms around!?" said Wander with his hopes up again. "That's great! I know how to make a fire! We can eat some of those before start looking for your house!"

"Oh! Yay!" Cheered Tidsy with his hands in the air. "I'll go pick up the mushrooms, then!" and he walked away from Wander.

"OK, I'll take care of the fire! Oh, and don't go too far or you might get lost again."

Tidsy turned back to give Wander a thumbs up, "Ok!" and walked off.

Once Tidsy was out of view, Wander had a moment to think about what happened earlier. He didn't doubt a single moment about helping this little mouse. "See? I don't need that other part of me. I'm still the same! If only Sylvia..." They had only been apart from each other for like two hours, and he already missed her so much...

He sighed, "Better start piling up some sticks for that fire..."


	3. Chapter 3: Campfire stories

Author's note: Oh my grob! I had this chapter already finished when I posted the second chapter. Why the heck didn't I upload it? Probably because I feel like it's missing something at the end. Like, it ends too abruptly. But I don't know how to fix that, so... Here you go ^^

EDIT: Fixed. More or less...

So, um, hi again! Thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm watching the show again and I remembered this fanfiction, and the motivation came back to me! So expect more chapters soon! Oh, and I suck at describing facial expressions. I REALLY suck at it. Please help me with that ;_;

PS: I know it's been years, but... #SAVEWOY !

* * *

By the time they sat down around the fire to cook the mushrooms, it was already nighttime. It didn't take that long to gather them and make the fire, but it was already late in the planet when Wander descended on it. They had camped at a clearing of the forest, from where two moons, one refracting yellow luminiscence and the other one pink, and millions of multicolored stars, could be seen decorating the black sky.

"Pretty, huh?" said Tidsy, as he saw Wander staring at the sky in awe. "Yeah..." answered Wander, without taking his eyes off of the impressive panorama. He absentmindedly took a bite of his meal, which brought him back to reality and to his loud self "And these are delicious!".

Tidsy proudly agreed; "I know, right!? Mama taught me to pick up the best ones!"

"Your mama, eh?" said Wander through munches, then swallowed. "I have to congratulate her when we get to your home!"

* * *

After a minute of silence enjoying the food and views, Tidsy spoke again: "So... you said earlier that you were new here? In this planet? Why are you here, then? Are you a tourist?"

"Oh, well. Sorta like a tourist." Wander giggled, "I come from a lot of places! I travel around the galaxy, visiting all sorts of planets and cultures, helping people along the way with my best pal Sylvia!" He realized what he had said after he already let it out. He had been trying to avoid thinking about it, but... Will things ever be the same after what he'd done? After abandoning her like that? He had been so selfish-

His thoughts were interrupted by Tidsy calling for him. "Wander! Uh... M-mister! Hello?" Wander realized that Tidsy had said something while he was deep in thought, but didn't know what. "Sorry, what was that?" He will have time to think later.

"I said, that it is AMAZING that you're an explorer!" answered Tidsy enthusiastically. "I've wanted to be an explorer since I was little! How is it? The galaxy? I bet you've got lots of cool stories to tell!"

Wander agreed and told him about how he and Sylvia traveled from planet to planet, assisting at the wonders of each one of them, meeting many different people along the way. He told him about how they stopped Lord Hater more than once from conquering planets, how they kinda sorta saved a princess, all the unfathomable difficulties they had to face in order to return a lost sock, which turned out to be the precious imaginary friend of an evil ruler, and many more crazy stories.

As Wander talked, Tidsy interrupted here and there to ask questions, and was amazed (and sometimes even a bit incredulous) at what Wander said. After a while of listening to these tales, Tidsy started to notice something off...

"But then, where's your friend Sylvia? Don't you two always go everywhere together?"

Wander was not prepared for that question.

"We- Uuuh... W-well..." Tydsi awaited for his answer, a bit confused at his reaction but still eager to know. Wander looked at him, trying to come up with some lie as he didn't want to talk about what had happened. But as seconds went on and nothing came to his mind, he just sighed, accepting defeat. "We got separated."

"Oh, no! Did Lord Hater kidnap her? Or maybe Emperor Awesome?" he gasped, "Did Ryder come back and took her from your side!? Or, or-"

Wander interrupted him, "No, no. Nothing like that."

Tydsi was out of ideas. "Then, what happened?"

Wander looked at the fire with a tired expression. "We just... Disagreed on something."

"Oh, thank Grob!" said Tydsi, relieved. Wander, not expecting that reaction, looked at him, perplexed. "If it's just that, then you can just talk it out! I was worried for a sec, there! Haha!"

Talk it out? ... Talk it out! Wander couldn't contain a laugh. If only it were that simple... "It's more complicated than that." He said, to what Tydsi only replied with a plain "Oh".

When -for Wander's relief- it looked like Tydsi was going to let the subject go, he continued; "Well, I know I'm just a kid, but I'm really smart for my age! I promise! I can understand complicated things. I can help! I WANNA help!"

As much as Wander appreciated the offer, he was a little bit annoyed at his insistence, too; "Tydsi, I really don't want to talk about it."

He understood not to push further, "Oh well. Ok, but count on me if you ever wanna talk!" He really WAS a smart kid, after all.

For the rest of the dinner, they chatted about random things, until Wander realized mid-sentence that Tysdi had fallen asleep.

"Good night" he said softly with a tired smile, and yawned. He was ready to go to sleep, too. But as soon as he crawled into his hat as if it were a sleeping bag and closed his eyes, memories of the past day came rushing to his mind, leaving him restless.

First night without Sylvia...

Wander didn't sleep well that night.


End file.
